Return to Mirkwood
by Schattenjagd
Summary: Legolas returns to Mirkwood, accompanied by his friends. But the reunion is not what they had expected to be ... Fluff Characters: Legolas, Thranduil, Aragorn, Fellowship, OCs
1. Chapter 1

The huge doors opened and the fellowship stepped in. They all noticed that Legolas hesitated before stepping into his home. The hobbits looked at each other, worried. Why would the elf be anxious about finally returning home?

But then their attention was drawn towards the gigantic hall which opened before them. Roots, big as trees seemed to levitate in the hall which ceiling was way above their heads. The guards were clad in green armoury similar to the one Legolas was wearing, stepped aside and bowed towards them.

Pippin gaped wide-eyed around and walked without paying attention. Merry elbowed him in his side then at the far end of the hall the king appeared, sitting relaxed on his throne. He was dressed in highly decorated robes, a crown of entwined breeches sitting on his white-blond long hair. He seemed relaxed the way he sat, but his piercing blue eyes followed each of their steps and he was surrounded by an aura which suggested danger.

Legolas led the way and his steps become increasingly hesitant.

They formed a line in front of the king who hadn't moved so far. They all bowed as Aragorn did, but Legolas stepped forward and fell on a knee, bowing his head so his blond hair fell before his face like a curtain.

"Legolas", the cold voice of the elven king sounded. He was not in a good mood. Definitely not.

"My king", the elf answered, still not rising from the ground. And that's then the king erupted. He leapt to his feet.

"Legolas! I sent you to a COUNCIL the give information of the escape of the creature Gollum and you manage to get yourself in a quest to destroy the One Ring? You were practically begging to get killed, were you not? Have you not been in danger often enough to value the worth of your life? We needed your bow here! Here in Mirkwood! I have given you clear orders, orders you disobeyed! How am I supposed to trust you with the lives of my soldiers if I can't be sure you follow my orders? And this was not just a skirmish which forced you to take action immediately and yet you did not even send a note! You are supposed to protect this realm! You are supposed to stay here, within Mirkwood's borders! Your duty is to stand with our warriors, not go on a quest half way across middle-earth, there no one has a chance to bring word to you? Stupid and foolish! You cannot stroll around wherever you please!" The kings boosting voice was so loud that it rang in the ears of the fellowship. The hobbits gulped, looking afraid at each other. Gimli who had grown to be a close friend to Legolas gasped. He gripped his axe and was on his way to stop the king when Aragorn grasped his shoulder and shook his head, a sad expression in his eyes. They were guests in this kingdom. As much as he regretted it: There was nothing they could do.

The king went on like this for several minutes. He wondered out loud if he fell on his head one time during his childhood years and never had fully recovered.

The fellowship all wanted to protest; but even Gandalf who was moving uncomfortably and wanted the nothing more than to stop the raging elven king did not dare to utter a single word. Angry as Thranduil was, it was not entirely unlikely that he would behead the wise wizard if the Istar had dared to speak up.

For a moment, the regal elf stopped to catch his breath.

Legolas used this moment to raise his head. Everyone could see the tear tracks on his noble face. Pain was written in his fair features.

"I am sorry", was all he said, sounding desperate.

For a moment, the great king Thranduil gaped open-mouthed at the elf who knelt before him, when suddenly all his anger vanished. He rushed forward, griped Legolas' arms and raised him to stand on his feet. Worriedly he looked in the younger elf's eyes, when he sighed and enveloped the elf in his strong arms. Legolas buried his face against his king's chest and soon his body shock of tears and silent sobs, trembling under the king's protective touch. Silent, soothing words came over the king's lips.

Only minutes later Legolas seemed to remember that the entire fellowship was watching him and he tried to escape the strong protective arms. But the king just placed his palms at his cheeks, forcing him to meet his gaze. He leant forward until their foreheads touched and closed his eyes.

"I am so glad to have you back, Legolas", he whispered softly. "Don't you ever do this to me again! Never again! I love you, ion-nin. And I thank the Valar that I finally got you back!"

With his thumbs he stroke over Legolas cheeks, cleaning his face of the tears.

He then released the young elf and his expression became stern.

"You are dismissed", he told Legolas.

"But I –", the elf started but Thranduil raised his hand and silenced him.

"I said, you are dismissed!" the king stated again, his order sharp and cold. None of the fellowship could see the loving sparkling of his eyes which took away the coldness. Legolas bowed and went to leave.

As soon as their elven companion was out of sight, Thranduil turned back towards the fellowship.

"Welcome to Mirkwood!", he greeted as if nothing had happened beforehand. "All Middle-Earth is in your debt for destroying the One Ring of the Dark Lord."

He inclined his head slightly to show his respect.

Just then Aragorn began to hope he would get out of this hall alive, Thranduil's gaze met his. Instinctively he ducked.

"My servants will show you to your rooms and I would be delighted to see you at tonight's feast. And Estel, don't think for one second the fact that you are a king now will change anything!"

Aragorn visibly paled and anger flared up in Thranduil's eyes. But he contained himself. He gave the ranger his 'we-aren't-finished-yet' glare.

* * *

While his friends were welcomed by his father and when led to their rooms, Legolas' steps led him into the Royal Wing. He was happy to be back, so happy to have seen his father, to be welcomed lovingly even after all he had done in the past. He craved to be with his family, to be with his brothers and sisters, but at the same time, he was utterly afraid. He hadn't been as afraid as he was now than he had been battling the Uruk-Hai in Helm's Deep, he hadn't been as afraid as he had stood before the Black Gates of Mordor. His pace decreased as he neared the study of his oldest brother, Crown Prince Alcanor. The dark oaken wood of the door was smooth as ever. He stood there for several minutes, scared to knock. Then he raised his hand and sharply did so.

"Enter", the familiar voice of his brother sounded. For one moment Legolas was frozen and then he silently opened the door and stepped into the round room. Behind a desk In the middle of the room sat Alcanor, his eyes trained on the document before him.

Legolas moved uncomfortably.

"What is it?", Alcanor asked, only reluctantly raising his head. He stared at the slim form of his younger brother. For a moment Legolas could see a whole range of emotions moving behind the silver eyes: Relief, anger, worry, hope, love, annoyance, disbelieve. The next moment Alcanor's eyes were cold and unreadable.

"Legolas", he said and slowly, cautiously rose. "You are back."

Legolas nodded and watched his brother carefully coming closer. He felt tears threatening his eyes. Again! He hated crying and yet, today he simply could not stop it. All his emotions had been bottled up for so long. He had not expected to survive the war of the ring and had finally come to peace with some of his past.

"I am sorry", was all he managed to say before he bowed his head to hide the salty liquid. He then felt a hand touching his shoulder and as he raised his head, blue eyes met silver ones. All he wanted to do was to leap forward and hug his brother tight and never let him go again, but he dared not to do so.

"Legolas?" Alcanor asked softly and slowly pulled him closer. Legolas took this as an invitation and leant against his brother's broad chest, tears rolling over his cheeks. Immediately Alcanor's strong arms embraced him and pulled him closer.

"Oh, tithen Las!" he muttered and kissed Legolas blond hair.

"Don't let me go", Legolas begged with a little voice.

"Never", Alcanor smiled and tightened the embrace. "Never, muindor!"

They stayed like that for a long while, Legolas almost desperately clinging to the Crown Prince.

"What about we look for our brothers and sisters?" Alcanor asked calmly as soon as they parted. Together they went out of the room and strode towards Eyaenne's room, Thranduil's second child and oldest daughter. The eldest royal child opened the door without knocking, a huge grin plastered on his face.

Eyaenne wasn't alone, but Roewen, Alcanor's wife was with her. Seeing their eldest brother - who was usually annoyingly serious, smiling so broadly - they stood and raised an eyebrow enquiringly. Alcanor stepped aside and revealed Legolas who smiled hesitantly and unsure. The next moment all he could see was the wavy light brown hair of his sisters, who hugged him closely. He laughed and cried at the same time, so happy to be back.

As soon as they had welcomed Legolas properly they went to look for his other two siblings, Daeros, Arahen and Falin, who currently were in a meeting. They interrupted impolitely, but they did not care and none of the present elves dared to interfere their reunion.

* * *

Strider couldn't help it. He was growing more and more nervous, afraid of the chat he would have to have with Thranduil. He had allowed Legolas to join them on a deadly mission, even though he had known that the elven Prince had been mentally unstable.

The hobbits noticed his nervousness, but misinterpreted it. They were worried about Mister Legolas who hadn't shown up. Also, while the rooms for the members of the fellowship were all on the same floor, and indeed, in the same corridor, where was no room prepared for Legolas. As they asked a servant to why the elf wasn't staying with them, she just looked at them. When she shook her head and laughed silently before continuing walking down the corridor.

They were anxious to go to dinner, hoping to finally see Legolas again. They dressed in noble robes, Aragorn wearing his light blue, very kingly shirt with silver embroidery.

"Will Mister Legolas be there, Strider?", Sam asked then they met in the corridor outside their rooms. The man smiled down at the hobbit.

"I am pretty sure he will, Sam. You see, he hasn't seen his father in a long time and they were not very close before the quest, even though I know that Legolas loves his father very deeply. He will want to spend as much time with him as possible, especially considering what happened in the throne room." Aragorn smiled at the memory how Thranduil had enveloped his youngest child into his arms.

"But the king has invited his father to the feast too, hasn't he? He can't make him stay at home, can he? I would be sorry if he has to stay at home then his son has just returned and is dining with the king. I guess he would like to be there, would he not? Oh, please Strider tell me the king has invited him as well. If he hasn't I don't know if I even want to go! I do not want Mister Legolas to be unhappy and apart from his father after they haven't seen each other for so long!"

"Peace, Sam!", Aragorn laughed. "I promise, Legolas will be there. And Legolas' father will be there as well!"

Sam did not seem entirely convinced, but nodded solemnly. Aragorn smiled a mischievous glint in his eyes. He was just waiting to see the faces of his friends then they figured out that Legolas was indeed an elven prince.

There was a light chatter in the halls then they entered. Many elves were already present and turned towards them as they entered. They bowed deeply and the music stopped for some seconds before returning more powerful. The cheeks of the hobbits flushed dark and only the beard hid an equal flash on the cheeks of a certain dwarf. An elf stepped closer.

"May I show you to your seats, my lords?", he asked politely and bowed while already gesturing towards the high table.

Aragorn nodded and followed swiftly and his friends hurried to follow his lead.

"Where is Mister Legolas?" Sam asked nervously the moment they were seated.

"The lad will come. You heard Aragorn. He'll be there. He probably needs to wash his hair before he does. Till it dries and he gets his silly braids into it might take some time", Gimli said grumpily.

"Rise for the king and the princes and princess of the woodland realm of Greenwood!" a loud voice announced.

"Oh, no, Legolas will be so sad to have missed this!", Pippin whispered loud enough for everyone at the table to hear. Aragorn chuckled.

The doors opened and side by side stepped in king Thranduil and his youngest son. At his side was Prince Legolas. Both were dressed in regal robes of rich, dark fabric, shimmering green in the light. Legolas was the only one of the Royal children to have inherited his father's piercing blue eyes and his smile, even though not many knew of the last as Thranduil barely smiled. But now he did smile and he smiled broadly and happily. It was beautiful to see them appear in all their power and might. Alcanor, crown prince of Mirkwood, walked behind them a faint smile resisting his attempts to supress it. His wife, Roewen, was at his side, her long brown hair plaited elegantly and her dress matching her husband's in colour. She was holding his hand tightly and smiling just as broadly. The Princes Daeros and Arahen walked behind them, wearing almost identical grins so many could easily confuse them to be twins. The second oldest of the royal children, Princess Eyaenne walked beside Falin, who was the youngest beside Legolas, her long dark curls knit together in a beautiful braid. Falin's silver hair - a heritage of their father - glowed dimly in the light.

Legolas eyes easily found those of his comrades and he broke into musical laughter like none of them had ever heard as he saw the expressions on their faces. Thranduil's attention was drawn towards the fellowship then, as well as the attention of Legolas' siblings. The king did not hesitate to join into the laughter and soon did all the elves in the room. Aragorn's and Gandalf's bubbling dark laughter was easily heard over the silver light music kind of it of the elves.

Thranduil suddenly silenced as well as his other children and they looked at their youngest brother and son who kept laughing, their eyes full of joy. Thranduil could not resist, he pulled Legolas in a tight embrace and softly kissed his temple. Legolas returned the embrace and his laughter slowly silenced.

"You should see your faces, mellyn-nin", he smiled.

"You are ... You are … You are …" Pippin was unable to finish his sentence.

"You are a Prince!", Sam cried out.

"Yes, I am", Legolas smiled.

"Why didn't you tell us!" Merry accused, standing up.

"The elven laddy a prince!", Gimli grumbled unbelievingly.

"Can you believe that? We travel with Master Legolas all this way and he doesn't even mention he is a prince! Not even once! Why didn't you tell us, Master Legolas?"

Before the elf could answer, Gimli interrupted

"You knew!", he accused Aragorn. "You knew! And you did not tell us! How could you not tell us?"

"I find it rather amusing, actually", Aragorn admitted and Gandalf agreed with a nod what earned him angry looks of four hobbits and one dwarf.

"And what is your excuse, laddy?"

"Laddy?", Alcanor interrupted indigently before his baby brother could answer.

"Laddy? Laddy 'Las?", Arahen, smirked.

"Oh, don't you dare!", Legolas threatened, rolling his eyes. But the mischievous glint in the eyes of his family members told him they weren't going to drop that one. Legolas growled.

"Actually I had thought you knew. I thought Estel would have told you. However, yes, I am a prince. May I introduce to you: My father, King Thranduil of the Mirkwood realm, and my siblings: Alcanor, Eyaenne, Daeros, Arahen, and Falin. And Alcanor's wonderful wife Roewen. My family." The last two words were spoken with so much love that no one dared to speak afterwards. Instead, Arahen and Daeros hugged Legolas tightly and Falin soon joined in the mission to squeeze the air out Legolas' lungs.

The wood elves, who had not seen the royal family this open and this happy in a long while, smiled, clapped and laughed.

"Okay, I think that's enough now" Legolas protested weakly. Then he wasn't released, he spoke up again: "No, honestly guys, don't hug me that hard, I cannot breathe!"

* * *

**Please review!**

**This is the first story I ever wrote so tell me what you think ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Many of you have asked me to write this discussion Thranduil has with Aragorn. It was quite hard to write. I hope you enjoy it. Again, if you find spelling or / and grammer mistakes, pls tell my. Even though I speak english fluently my spelling has always been aweful.**

* * *

„Estel." The king's voice rang through the still air like the song of a bird. Only that his voice was cold and sent a shiver down Aragorn's spine. "Wait."

The ranger paled. For a moment he considered if running away was an option. However, than he looked over his shoulder and saw the expression of stoic calmness on the face of the woodland king, he knew that running would not save him from the wrath he saw in those piercing blue eyes which look so much alike Legolas'.

"We will see you later, lad", Gimli told him who had seen the elvenking and had decided that this was not the right place or time for minor things as loyalty. In this case, he considered himself lucky to not be Thranduil's target and he had no intention to change this. Saving his own skin seemed reason good enough. Strider growled as he watched the dwarf leave the room quickly. He questionably raised his eyebrow to the hobbits.

"Ah, I think we will seek some food, shall we, Pippin? We could get some carrots. And I have been starving to get a nice cooked fish."

"Do you think they have some potatoes, Mister Frodo? I have never seen Legolas eat any, maybe elves do not like potatoes. Mashed potatoes and a nice fish. Maybe some fresh bread and garlic butter, or some of those cones filled with nuts they had on the feast?" Sam went on speaking about food. Even though he had said the exact same just mere minutes ago, Frodo suddenly seemed drawn into his description walking out of the hall apparently listening intently.

"Cowards!", he swore under his breath, having secretly hoped for at least a tiny bit of backup.

Facing Thranduil a second later made him reconsider running away.

"Tell my, King Elessar Telcontar, Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Estel Elrondion, Strider and chieftain of the dunadain, how is it, that my son, Legolas Thranduilion, Prince of Mirkwood happened to be part of this fellowship of yours?" While speaking Thranduil turned his back on Aragorn, casually walking around his tall figure and eyeing him like a wild cat would its prey.

"Ähm …", the ranger begun, slowly backing away. "You see, my king … I … He … It was his idea!"

Thranduil arched an eyebrow on him and Aragorn began talking like a waterfall.

"Really! It was! I offered my sword to Frodo to protect him and Legolas decided to do as well! Well, not his sword obviously, he doesn't like swords, even though he is not that bad at sword fighting. I mean he is really good! I mean, he is your son; of course he is good at sword fighting. He is just far better with those beautiful elven twin knives you gave him for his begetting day which were crafted wonderfully, by the way, and I … yeah yeah! Focus, I know! So he offered his bow and his assistance and we needed an archer! And he is an archer! Like … a really good one! He seemed perfect to be the elven representative of the fellowship! And … and …"

The glare Thranduil sent him told him that the king was not satisfied with the explanation. Therefore Aragorn decided to pursue more drastic measures:

"It was my Adar's idea! Totally! Elrond thought it would fit and … I protested! But … he said it was going to be fine!"

"Then why is it that I have received a letter of your foster father in which Lord Elrond of Imladis explained that it was not his fault Legolas' joined the fellowship. Indeed he said he was going to choose Glorfindel for the task if it had not been for your stubborn persistence?"

Aragorn growled at his foster father. That coward! Thranduil had turned his back to him, carefully viewing his throne at the end of the room. This was the only chance he would get, Aragorn decided. And he turned and ran! For one moment he truly believed, he could just outrun Thranduil, get out of the castle, get the first horse he saw and be out of Mirkwood before Thranduil could catch up. He soon saw himself bitterly mistaken as Alcanor suddenly stood in his way in the door.

"Where do you think are you going?", the Crown Prince of Mirkwood asked. His voice was soft, but the anger in it made Aragorn jump. Alcanor was known to be serious, unemotional, stiff and untouchable. Many elves, especially among the Noldor and the elves of the Golden Wood, silently whispered, it was a blessing that he had inherited his mother's calmness and not his father's temper. They were so mistaken. All of them: Alcanor flared with anger and he looked more alike his father when ever. His long, formal robe of a greener shade than Thranduil's and his hair a bit darker, but these physical facts suddenly appeared to be insignificant. The air seemed to be thin ice which could break with any movement. Therefore, Aragorn just froze.

It did not help much. Thranduil, who had followed him silently in a more dignified and grand pace, couldn't restrain his emotions anymore.

"He is my son! My youngest son! The last gift my beloved wife gave me! And you filthy, ungrateful, little, stupid, arrogant, unworthy" – King Thranduil knew impressingly many insults – "dwarf like, idiotic, brain amputated, trouble-seeking, annoying Adan of the North allowed my YOUNGEST to join a suicide mission to destroy the one ring! Are you totally nuts!" The only reason the king did not go on with insulting Aragorn was because Alcanor interrupted him.

"He is my brother, my baby brother! How am I supposed to protect my baby brother when he is off on a mission to get himself killed halfway across Middle-earth? Have you any idea how worried we were? For all we knew he could have died without us seeing him or knowing of his death! How could you dare to allow him to accompany you? You knew exactly the only reason we had sent him to Rivendell instead of an advisor was because we wanted him AWAY from the battlefield for some time, so he would not have to SUFFER! We wanted him to have at least some time of peace! And what is your great plan? Come on take him with us so he can be the only elf fighting on the battlefields of men, away from his home, his family! How could you take him away from us! He is our baby brother!" Alcanor had gripped Aragorn's shirt and he would have thrown him halfway across the throne room had Thranduil not caught at least some of his wits and stopped him. Alcanor was furious, anger ablaze in his eyes. He had been screaming and Strider was quite sure later on the elf's throat would most definitely hurt. But now there were tears streaming down his face while he screamed and yelled at the ranger.

"Whom are you yelling at, Alcanor? What has this poor person done to evoke your anger?" the soft voice of Eyaenne suddenly was heard. The crown prince who was still being held back by his father just stepped aside. The smile which had adored the Princess' face faded away and only left a stern frown.

"Estel."

Aragorn slumped together already fearing the confrontation.

Eyaenne walked quickly through the hall to stand before him. For one second their eyes met, the next thing Aragorn knew was that his cheek really, really hurt. She had slapped him across the face.

"That's for dragging Legolas along with you", she said. The next moment, before Strider could even react, his other cheek was hurting as well. "And that was for not letting us know. " Another slap. "And this one for frightening the hell out of us!"

When, she turned and walked out again, head risen high.

"You know, you really should have hit Legolas, not me!" Aragorn muttered silently, touching his reddening cheeks.

"How could you allow it?", Thranduil snarled, clearly still furious.

"How should I have stopped him? I am not his baby sitter! He is old enough to make his own decisions!"

"I had asked you to take care of him the last time we have spoken. I had asked you to protect him for he is the very heart of this family and therefore the very heart of this entire kingdom! You might not have seen what effect his missing had, but I could see it! I could feel my rage becoming more and more uncontrollable and I could see my children drifting apart from each other no matter how hard they tried not to. I saw how our hope faded into nothing! I had asked you, to protect Legolas, not to have him join this mission! I understand that the fellowship was needed to do what had to be done and I am the last one you will deny you his thankfulness. But my son, my Legolas, was not supposed to be part of this! He is my wife's last gift, not just to me but to all my children and our people. We have always needed him and I had asked you to not drag him into one of your silly adventures! Especially not in times as dark as they were!"

"Ada?" Legolas' voice rang quietly through the hall. Thranduil closed his eyes and a pained expression appeared in his face. It had been so long since he had heard Legolas call him that.

"Yes?" the king asked sharper than intended.

"I am sorry", the elf repeated his apology earnestly. "I should not have gone. But Adar, Alcanor, I had to do it! If you had been at my place at the council of Elrond, you would have made the same decision! And don't even try to convince me that you would have listened to anyone who would have asked you to stay behind!"

Alcanor grinned tiredly.

"You are right, tithen las. But you are our brother!"

"But isn't it a bit unfair to make Estel responsible for things he could not have changed?"

Now both of the royal elves seemed a bit uncomfortable.

"You know, he might be right" Alcanor whispered to his father.

"I think so too. But if we admit that now we will have to listen to that story for the next hundred years. I'd rather not", Thranduil whispered back. "Plus I still think Estel deserved it. He should have known what to expect when he turns up here."

"True."

Legolas, who had of course overheard the entire conversation, smiled.

"He is a true Thranduilion" Alcanor grinned.

"Sometimes I still wish my children were not as stubborn!", Thranduil complained. "It is hard enough to deal with myself, but then where are seven of you! "

"Poor Ada!" Legolas grinned and suddenly ran forward to hug his father tightly. Thranduil just chuckled and caressed his child's blond hair.

Aragorn tried to sneak out, but Alcanor – again! – caught him.

"Forgive us, Aragorn. I guess our temper might have gotten the better of us. I do hope this does not have any effect on future trading contracts between Mirkwood and Gondor." The elf was back to his polite self.

"It will not my Prince, as this has not been an argument between two kings, but between a father and Estel." Aragorn's brows knit together. "Even though I might slap a certain Princess. She does have strength!"

Alcanor laughed. "Of course she does, she is a warrior! And a Thranduiliell. And I wouldn't suggest you try slapping her, because if you do, I will not be as easy on you as I have been today! I will find you and I will make you regret hitting my sister." He grinned.

Strider nodded and decided he should get out of the throne room while he still could and before he could say something what could provoke the temper of either Alcanor or Thranduil.

The tall elf stayed behind, awkwardly turning to his brother and his father. Legolas caught his eyes. He was still being held by his father and did not look as if he wanted to break free of this hug anytime soon. Instead he just winked Alcanor over and so the crown Prince joined the embrace, once again finally feeling whole now that he knew his family alive and save and out of danger.

"I am so proud of you, tithen muindor!"

"I have missed you too, Al", Legolas replied using the nickname his brother hated so much. But this time he did not even utter a word of protest.

* * *

**Please review!**

**Saphira: **Thx  
**Sera: **Here is what you asked for Hope you like it as well as the first chapter :D


End file.
